First Kiss
by Darksideofstorytelling
Summary: A/N: written out of love for The Amazing World Of Gumball, which is an amazing show, and I recommend it to everybody, this is a Gumball x Anais oneshot. Made out of love for this pairing which I ship all the way so lots of love in this fic. Summary: Anais needs somebody to teach her how to kiss, and there is only one person she feels she can turn to...Gumball.
1. Chapter 1

**A short little oneshot made completely out of love, For The Amazing World Of Gumball which truly does live up to it's namesake it is amazing. And I love it with it's wonderful characters fantastic writing amazing format just everything about it is so amazing and I love it so much, anyways I will say this is a Gumball x Anais oneshot that I also wrote not just out of love for the show. But for the love of this pairing I think they would make such a cute couple and I ship them, although it maybe incest I will go down with this ship! Anyways**

_Anais's Pov will be told in Italic Arial style_

**Gumball's Pov will be told in bold Arial style**

Meanwhile regular Pov will be told in Arial style

**Let us begin shall we?...**

* * *

**:::Watterson Residence, Elmore USA.::: **

Anais paces in her bedroom, back and forth as she has been for the past few hours.

* * *

_~Anais's POV.~_

_I never thought I would come to Gumball for help, don't get me wrong I love my brother very much but he isn't exactly intellectually gifted so to speak. Sometimes he can grate on my nerves but that could be attributed to us being siblings. _

_Siblings have never gotten along, specifically brothers and sisters it is a fact of life. Still I love him all the same. _

_But I never thought I would need his help not like this anyways._

* * *

Anais walks over to her bedroom door, and opens it before walking out and then down the hallway and down the stairs.

Anais spots her brother sitting on the coach, watching TV.

"You know, reading a book is just as stimulating is watching tv." States Anais simply as she walks over to the couch and sits next to her brother.

"Yeah, but books aren't nearly half as fun." Replies Gumball lazily with a stretch.

"While TV maybe fun, books can open up endless possibilities as well as helping out. You're parietal lobe you're wernicke's area and you're broca's area, as well as you're temporal lobe and frontal lobe." States Anais happily with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah school stuff." Says Gumball uncaringly as he continues to watch TV.

"Never mind." States Anais with a frustrated sigh.

* * *

**[Gumball's POV****.]**

**Anais, really is telling me things I don't already know. well except for that whole last part. **

**Then again I try not to listen, I mean it's Saturday why should I learn something. **

**I have school to bore me to death, I can't help but wonder why would she come in here just to tell me that. **

**Unless there is more to why she came in here than that.**

* * *

"So where is mom and dad?" asks Anais curiously.

"They went to the store to get groceries." Says Gumball absent mindedly as he stares at the TV.

"What about Darwin?" asks Anais curiosity evident in her tone

"Upstairs taking a nap." Says Gumball uncaringly with a sigh.

"Gumball?" says Anais curiously yet nervously.

"Yes." Says Gumball with a sigh as he turns to face Anais.

* * *

_~Anais's POV.~_

_If anybody is going to teach me how to kiss, it might as well be Gumball. _

_He is someone I can trust, he is dependable and honestly he isn't half bad looking _

_Actually now that I look at him, he is cute. _

_In fact he is really cute….stop it Anais this is just a onetime thing, plus he is your brother for god sakes you shouldn't think that way about him._

* * *

"What is it?" asks Gumball simply.

"Well I was wondering…." Says Anais before trailing off.

"Cat got your tongue." Says Gumball jokingly with a smirk.

"Well….Look I was wondering if you would teach me how to kiss." Asks Anais with a sigh.

"Wait, what!?" shouts out Gumball in a shocked manner.

"Shhhhhhh, quiet I know how it sounds but it's better to learn from you then some random stranger."

"But, why me?" asks Gumball curiously

"Well, you're somebody I can trust. You have experience. And you will keep a secret." States Anais simply.

Gumball looks away from Anais.

Suddenly Anais grabs Gumball's hand, and looks him dead in the eye.

"You wouldn't want me to be inexperienced, and get taken advantage of would you?" asks Anais pleadingly with wide puppy dog eyes.

Gumball stares at Anais for a few moments, before letting out an exasperated sigh

"Fine, I will do it but you better not tell anybody okay." Says Gumball in a serious manner.

"I promise, I won't tell a soul." Replies Anais truthfully with a smile.

"Okay, then let's do this." Says Gumball simply as he turns to come face to face with his sister.

Gumball then leans in closing off space between him and his sister, Gumball then pushes his lips against hers.

Gumball holds the kiss with Anais for several moments, before finally breaking apart.

* * *

**[Gumball's POV.]**

**I know at first I was hesitant, but that actually felt pretty good. **

**Actually it felt really good, I mean for her first time. She wasn't bad in fact she was pretty damn good.**

* * *

_Anais POV. _

_Woah I never imagined my first kiss, would be that good. _

_Especially a kiss from Gumball, but I really liked it. _

_I would even like to try it again, I know I shouldn't but it feels so good so…right somehow._

* * *

"Do you think we should try it again?" asks Anais curiously.

Yeah, just to maybe test the waters. See what happens." States Gumball happily

Gumball then kisses Anais for a second time, this time with more passion and determination.

* * *

**[Gumball's POV.]**

**Her lips feel so good against mine. **

**Her lips just melt into my own, soft sweet. **

**So good just oh so good.**

* * *

_~Anais's POV.~_

_The way his lips caress mine tenderly. _

_The way he feels the way he smells, it's all just so….intoxicating and mesmerizing._

* * *

Suddenly the sounds of a car coming to a stop, are heard as Gumball and Anais reluctantly break their kiss.

Suddenly both Richard, and Nicole enter the house.

"Hey kids, did anything interesting happen while we were away?" asks Nicole sweetly with a smile.

"No, nothing at all." Says Anais with an innocent smile.

"What she said." Says Gumball happily with a smile as well.

"Well that's good, I guess nothing is broken or anything so everything is fine." States Nicole happily with a smile.

"Good job you two, I am so proud of you both." Says Nicole lovingly as she walks over to the couch and leans down hugging her two children.

"Thanks mom." Says both Gumball and Anais in unison.

"Your very welcome kids, now go get Darwin dinner should be ready very soon." Says Nicole happily with a smile.

"Okay will do mom." Says Gumball happily with a smile as well

"Okay sure mom." Says Anais happily with a smile.

Gumball and Anais then get off the couch, and walk over to the stairs before going up them.

Suddenly Anais stops in the middle of the hallway, as Gumball stops with her.

"So do you maybe want to do this again sometime." Asks Anais nervously yet curiously.

"You bet sis." Says Gumball happily as he leans down and kisses Anais on the lips once more

The two then break apart, and go to Gumball and Darwin's room to wake up Darwin.

* * *

**(((The End))))**


	2. Special Announcement

**Wow 5 favorites and 4 followers plus, an awesome amount of incouragement and love. **

**Thank you all! each and everyone of you! I honestly expected people demanding my account be closed, but nope! **

**I got a positive response from wonderful people, and so with that I announce a chapter 2 is now in production due out soon. Now with most of my stories it is a slow and gradual burner. **

**But that is only because I don't want it to feel rushed or unnatural just let it flow gradually and grow into a story organically so if it takes a while for the next chapter I am sorry but I want this all to feel well paced and natural not forced and rushed. **

**Again thank you all for the positive feedback, and a chapter 2 is headed your way! *smiles***


	3. Chapter 2

**So I know chapter two took forever but I promise speedier updates in the future, just a lot has gone on plus the negativity got to me. But here it is finally so here it is...**

* * *

**Watterson Household, Elmore USA. **

It was nighttime as Gumball Anais and Darwin walked up stairs to their bedroom nothing seemed amiss except for some awkward silence between Gumball and Anais.

Which Nicole And Richard just treated as typical teenage sibling rivalry.

As Gumball looks over at Anais, he can't help but feel a blush.

* * *

**Gumball's POV**

**Snap out of it Gumball! she's you're sister for crying out loud. **

**Honestly kissing her was enough of a mistake without all the feelings invovled I mean seriously man what were you thinking!? **

**Seriously kissing you're sister is just...wrong I mean sure it was to help her but...still though.**

**You could have I don't know given her advice maybe? alright...it will be okay just make it up stairs go to bed and get some sleep. **

**Tomorrow is a new day, plus you get to see Penny your dream girl...so just make it through tonight.**

* * *

_Anais's POV_

_Okay so I kissed my brother, wrong choice perhaps I must admit it was certainly not my brightest of ideas. _

_But I had to know my inherent curiousity had to be slated, and one better person then a relative. _

_The brain is fairly complicated, my dentate gyrus must have been affected by a chemical release of phenylethylamine norepinephrine and dopamine. _

_causing me to become curious about the nature of love and well kissing. _

_Still picking my brother is an odd choice, I know at the time yes he seemed dependable and yes he seemed fairly good looking which...I can't lie he is certainly but still maybe I could have waited. _

_At least for a better candidate but again he was someone I knew and could trust so at the time it seemed like good choice...but now of course the guilt kicks in..._

_I mean it's only natural to feel a little guilt but still does it have to affect me this much._

* * *

Suddenly as the Watterson children stop at the entrance as Darwin turns to Gumball and Anais.

"Are you sure you two are okay? you seem...different tonight." asks Darwin curiously.

"We're fine Darwin." states Anais.

"Yep never better bud." Says Gumball with a smile.

Darwin looks closely at them, before smiling himself.

"Okay good to here it." Says Darwin cheerfully as he opens their bedroom door.

Gumball then Anais enter followed by Darwin who yawns.

"I don't know about you guys, I am worn out I've got to get some sleep so goodnight you two." Says Darwin as he approaches his fish bowl before climbing into it and closing his eyes drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah me too...it's been a long day." says Gumball as he walks over to the bottom bunk of his bed and gets under the covers.

"Yeah same here." says Anais, as she climbs the latter to the top bunk before crawling under the covers.

Gumball then reaches over before shutting off the light.

* * *

**Gumball's POV**

**Remember, it's a brand new day tomorrow especially getting to see Penny. **

**So just think about Penny...**

**Don't think about Anais...**

* * *

_Anais's POV. _

_Okay Anais just remember it was only a kiss nothing more nothing less. _

_just move on and try not to think about..._

_Gumball..._


End file.
